A Dangerous Game
by Lily1407
Summary: Its an au about Harry Potter character in Westeros. See how the Harry Potter characters play the game of thrones. Reviews are welcome
1. Neville I

Neville Stark was nervous. It was the day he would become Lord Stark of Winterfell, and everybody was coming to see him.

When neville was only one year old, a rebellion against the Targaryen, the royal house at the time, started, and that is how Neville became an orphan. His father, along with James Baratheon, Arthur Tully, Albus Aryn, Lucius Lannister and Balon Greyjoy, fought in the rebellion. Of those, James Baratheon and Frank Stark died, and that's how Lucius Lannister became a king. The Targaryen were all killed, except the princess Luna, that escaped to the other side of the narrow sea.

As Neville was an orphan baby, his grandmother ruled the north for him.

All his friends, Harry, Ronald and Hermione would come to the great feast in his honor, so Neville dressed one of his best outfits and came outside to welcome them.

In the courtyard he watched as the Baratheon, Tully and Tyrell corteges arrived and his friends came to greet him.

- Harry! Hermione! Ron!

- Hello Neville! Long time we don't meet! I missed you my old friend.

- I missed you too Harry!- Neville said hugging his friends, Harry and Ron.

After the boys greeted each other, Hermione stepped forwards and Neville kissed her hand.

- It's wonderful to meet you, Hermione.

All of them went to the sept, were he was named Lord Neville of Winterfell. The feast was magnificent, and they all laughed and joked, specially about Neville's clumsiness. Harry and Hermione danced all night, while Ron and Neville danced with some Tyrell girls that came in Hermione's company.

In Winterfell they stayed for two weeks, and after that they went to Storm's End for Harry's Lord nomination, and for one month they celebrated.

In Storm's End, during Harry's feast Lord Tyrell made a huge surprise to everyone, asking the now Lord Harry Baratheon of Storm's End to marry his daughter Lady Hermione Tyrell for which he responded with a big yes. In fact, since their childhood in Winterfell Harry and Hermione shared something like a secret love, so the marriage propose was happily accepted by everybody.

The marriage was to happen soon, but first Harry and Neville had to travel to Kings Landing to swear loyalty to king Lucius Lannister.

They arrived to Kings Landing and Hermione continued to High Garden, were she would prepare everything to the marriage.

However, when they arrived to King's Landing they had very sad news. Lord Albus Arryn was dead.


	2. Draco II

Prince Draco was in Kings Landing, walking to his classes with meister Snape, when he heard a discussion in his parents room.

- He knew too much!- yelled his father.

- It was no excuse! Are you mad Lucius? We will be discovered!

He was really curious, so he stayed to listen to his parent's conversation.

- What did you want me to do? He found out what we did to price of Dorne.

At this point, Draco heard his mother walking to the door angrily so he run and hid behind the statue of the Lannister Lion.

After that day he was called to the throne room because some Lords would swear loyalty to his father.

The two lords walked in, both dark haired, but one of them had bright green eyes and the other brown eyed.

-Lord Neville Stark, do you swear loyalty to me?

- I do, your grace- Responded the brown eyed one.

-And do you, Lord Harry Baratheon, swear your loyalty to me?

- I do, your grace.

- Wonderful, but unfortunally i shall give you sadder news. Lord Albus Arryn is dead.

Draco could see the sadness in the lords eyes.

- I know Lord Arryn was a dear friend of yours and it pains me to give you such dark news.

During lunch, Draco sat between his father and Lord Harry, that was seated between him and Lord Neville.

As time passed by, Draco started to dislike more and more the two Lords. Lord Neville was completely ridiculous and clumsy, and the fact Harry liked him made Draco dislike him as well.

In the middle of the lunch, Harry called the king to announce:

- Your highness, i'd like to invite you and all the Lannister house to my marriage with Lady Hermione Tyrell.

-It's wonderful to have such merry news after the dark ones i gave you this morning. I will gladly attend your marriage Lord Harry.

Draco liked the news, he always enjoyed a good party.

The next day, there was a tournament, in honor to his mother's, Queen Narcissa, birthday.

Draco was combating, and so was Harry and Neville.

It was soon clear that Lord Neville was not a very good knight, he fell from his horse right at the begining, but Lord Harry was not like that, actually he was a great knight, and the final match of the tournament was between Prince Draco and Lord Harry.

Draco was very confident and sure if his victory, he wanted to be the champion cause it would make his father proud and would honor his mother, but the match was different than he expected. It was a hard combat and the victory was Lord Harry, in spite of all Draco's confidence.

Draco was a very arrogant boy and felt humiliated, and the look the king gave him was not helping at all. But he knew he couldn't ashame his father and mother even more, so he pretended to be happy and congratulated Harry, but at this moment the rivalry between the prince and the lord started.


	3. Luna III

Luna Targaryen was lying in her bed. She cried the whole afternoon but now, looking ou the window at the narrow sea she started to calm down. "I am the blood of the dragon" she whispered to herself, "and dragons don't cry". But how wouldn't she cry? The magister Xelophilius Mompatis, the only man who helped her when she was just a little girl and accepted her in his palace, raising her like his own daughter, now sold her. That means she would have to marry some dothraki khal and become his khaleesi.

As she wiped the last tear, someone knocked on the door. It was Xenophilius.

-Luna, im sorry but please listen.

-Listen to what?- She yelled- To the lame excuse you're about to give me?

- You don't understand! All i did was to help you.

- Help me? You sold me!

- Don't you wanna get the throne back? I didn't just sold you, i gave you a khalasar and an army. Once you are a khaleesi you can kill the usurper and take westeros back, cause it belongs to you. Now please stop crying and start to behave as the queen you are.

After that he left the room and she was speechless. "Could it be true? Could i really have the chance to finally take everything that is mine?" she thought realizing how foolish she has been.

The next day, Luna woke up early and started to get ready to meet the Khal. She was washed in her bath and put on her best dress. The slaves brushed her hair and braided it gracefully, decorating it with pearls.

When she was finally ready she went to the garden and sat in a bench waiting for Xenophilius to bring her new husband.

When he finally arrived Luna was very impressed. The khal, which Xenophilius introduced as Khal Drogo, was tall and strong, with tanned skin and a long black hair braided and decorated with bells that jingled every time he moved. He extended his hand and she accepted.

The man only spoke dothraki, so they couldn't communicate but Xenophilius told her the Khal wanted her to accept a white horse as a marriage gift. Luna thanked and the magister told her to ride the horse to the marriage party because it was a dothraki tradition and a symbol of strength, and so she did.

The party was outdoors and there were more dothrakis than she could count. She sat next to Khal Drogo and received the marriage presents as the dothrakis danced. Xenophilius gave her the most splendid gift, 3 dragon eggs that, unfortunately, were now stones. He said he kept it for all those years, waiting to give her at her wedding. Luna thanked the magister and invited him to sit next to her so he could translate some things to the Khal to her. Suddenly 2 dothraki warriors started to fight over a woman, each of them punching the other and fucking the woman from behind. Luna was horrified but the woman didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to enjoy it. When Xenophilius saw her horrified face he explained that a dothraki marriage was considered boring if there were no deaths.

-But what about the woman?

-It's an honor isn't it?- xenophilius said laughing- To be desired by such amazing warriors. The dothrakis are very different fom us my khaleesi, they have very different uses.

At the end of the feast it was time to consume the marriage so she and Drogo rode to a waterfall. The dothraki though that the most imporant thing in their life should be done outdoors.

But at that moment all her courage and strength was over. Luna was scared, very scared, but when she shed the first tear she whispered to herself "Dragons don't cry". The khal heard her and turned to look at her and when he saw his bride fighting against the tears he looked deep into her eyes and shook his head telling her not to cry. He carried her like a baby and laid her in the grass gently. She was surprised with his kindness. He took of her dress with much more care than she could wonder and opened her legs gently. So he turned her around and mounted her, kissing her nape, she ruffled and he took this as an encouragement, and got inside her, over and over again. She never thought she would like it that much and she was relieved. As he started to go faster she moaned and screamed, but it was joy, and thats when she felt his seed inside her.


	4. Bellatrix IV

Bellatrix was sitting in her chambers when Narcissa came to talk to her again.

-Bella, i got to ask you something.

-Go on.

-What would you think of the idea of being the king's hand?

Her face of surprise was priceless to Narcissa, there wasn't much that could surprise Bellatrix Greyjoy.

-I would like that, but why do you ask?

-Lucius needs a new hand now that he killed Albus. I want to suggest you.

-Me? A woman? Lucius is a lot more liberal than I expected!

-No he's not. But i have prepared some good arguments. I mean, it's not like he's got much choice. Arthur Tully hates him, Winterfell, Storm's End, High Garden,Dorne and even the Erye will be by his side, expecially now that Arthur's younger son was nominated as the new lord of the Erye since Albus had no sons or living family. All that's lef for Lucius are the Freys and the Greyjoys. Now, the Freys are very unreliable and can't bring us as many swords as the Greyjoys. So Lucius would probably say that dad should be his hand but honestly, the Iron Islands will never accept to have a woman as they're lord and dad only had girls. You are definetly the best choice, but i have to be sure you will accept it, cause being refused by a woman would make him very mad.

-Of course i would accept it, 's a unique oportunity and i wouldn't like to upset Lucius, that would be awful.

-Great, so i'll talk to him!

Narcissa left the room and only came back the next morning, not alone but in company of the king. He invited Bellatrix to be his hand, just like Narcissa predicted and she was called to attend the small council that very day.

-Your grace, i think we should engage prince Draco.

-And with who do you think we should marry him,may I ask?

-Guinevere Tully.

-Are you insane woman?

-Not at all. You see, the Tullys are a very influent house, and since that little occasion with Dorne I though would be sensible to get some alliance. Besides, in case of a possible rebellion we could always use the girl as a hostage, just to keep Lord Tully in line.

-Well, Narcissa was right about you, i have to say. I agree with you.

- Should I write the letter, your grace?

-Yes you should.

So she did. She also attended all the audiences in the name of the king, he didn't have time to waste with this kind of people.

At night, she went to bed proud of herself, she was the first woman to ever be the hand of the king, and that was not little.


	5. Hermione V

Hermione was sitting in one of the many gardens of the castle. She was so happy because of her marriage with Harry it was even disturbing her ability of thinking. Hermione was a very logical and clever woman, but here, surrounded by flowers in the morning eve of her marriage, she couldn't think of any other thing. She was day dreaming again, she thought, censuring herself, but she really couldn't avoid it.

The day passed in a blink of an eye, with all the preparations, and before she could even notice it was morning againg. The morning of her wedding. All the guests were arriving, she could see them trough the window, as her handmaidens dressed her and brushed her long curly brown hair. She looked in the mirror, and she was gorgeous, dressing a blue and golden dress with her hair in a half updo with her curls falling through her back and ornated with a tiara all made of golden roses, like a princess, she though.

Her father knocked on her door:

- Are you ready? Oh gods you look amazing!- Her father hugged her- Im so proud of you darling. I have to say i was expecting to marry you with prince Draco, but Lord Harry Baratheon is also pretty good.

- I'm glad you didn't - She said laughing- But i don't understand.

At the sight of his confused face she got indignant.

-Father! I'm you daughter, not an idiot 10-year-old girl! I know you, 'cause we're the same. Why didn't you marry me with prince Draco? and don't you dare saying that it was for my happiness 'cause im not stupid. You have something in mind. You didn't even made the offer to the king, and i know you wanted me to be queen.

- It's very simple. Didn't you realise it yet?

- You don't think king Lucius will be still sitted on the iron throne for much longer, do you? And prince Draco is not the one you're expecting to be his successor, it's Harry.

-Exactly.

-Dad, are you planning a rebellion?

-Not so soon, no. Harry Baratheon still isn't famous enough, he still haven't showed his competence and charisma to the people.

-Then why am i marrying him?

-Darlin, i know the boy. He has what it takes, we just have to show it to the people. But enougth of this, it's time.

So they went to the sept and she forgot for once all that strategy for power. Now it was her time. When the doors opened and she walked down the aisle nothing else mattered, all she could see was Harry, standing there, looking right into her eyes with his bright green eyes. He was beautiful, dressed all in black and golden, he would be very elegant if only he could tame his rebel black hair, she thought amused.

When they said their vows and he put on his cloak on her shoulders, bringing her to her protection and kissing her, a soft sweet kiss. full of love and care, she was happier than she could ever be.

There was a huge feast to celebrate, and she and Harry danced and laughed all night. Everyone was there, Neville and his grandmother, all the Tullys, lord Arthur, Lady Molly and their children, Bill, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. But there was also the Lannisters. When she finally met prince Draco she was a little disappointed, he was as pretty as the rumors said, but he had a look of despise on his face that bothered her. Harry didn't like him, but Ron liked him even less as it was soon clear. He was very rude, and when she was going to dance a song with Ron, he told her she shouldn't spoil her wedding day by dancing with such slag. He was clearly very drunk but it didn't stop Harry and Ron, and even her, to get very mad. Harry and Ron were very reckless and they almost slapped hium, but she put herself in their way and said with her commanding voice they were so used to hear:

- I will not allow you to ashame me in my wedding, put yourself together right now or i swear…- but when she saw their apology faces she changed to a softer tone:

- Listen - she whispered - You can't slap the prince, it would really bring us a lot of trouble. You know the Lannisters are very proud, they wouldn't take it very well right?

The king Lucius came to talk to them:

-I'm so sorry ser Ronald, my son didn't mean to offend you or your house, he's very drunk, you can't take his words seriously- And then turning to Ron's father- I'm sorry Lord Arthur, we all know the Tullys are a very noble house.

Arthur gave him a little smile, that was obviously faked, and then excused himself and went to dance with Lady Molly, and at the same time Ron offered Hermione her hand, and they danced.

The feast was soon over when Ron and Neville said:

-I think is time for us to bed them, dont you think?- The guests cheered in response.

Harry laughed and agreed, and even though she smiled and laughed too she was a little nervous, but well, it has to be done.

So, Neville and Ron, followed by loads of other boys carried her yelling malicious jokes, and the same happened to Harry as Ginny and other girls strove to carry him and took of their clothes.

They finally bedded them and the marriage was consumed.


	6. Luna VI

Luna have been travelling with her husband's kalasar for a quite long time by now, six months to be exact. Khal Drogo turned out to be much nicer than she expected, and since she got pregnant things were getting even better. All that travelled was to arrive at Vaes Dothraki, the great dothraki city, and when they finally arrived she wasn't disappointed.  
>A sea of different buildings, one more curious than the other, since pyramids until small huts, such huge variety of constructions her, eyes even shined.<br>The next day she would have to do the typical dothraki ritual to pregnant woman, eating a horse's heart, and naturally she was feeling like her own her would jump from her chest. The baby did not stop moving in her womb and it wasn't helping. Eating that heart was like trying to swallow stones and each time she gave it a bite the baby protested. She never knew how, but she managed to eat it.  
>The morning after, a very old lady, wearing a hood that covered her face, visited her in her hut, she was one of the witches of the dosh kalleen and prophetesses, she was there to predict the future of Luna's baby.<br>After feeling the baby moving through her belly she spoke:  
>-Oh dear, im so sorry.<br>-Why sorry?- Luna said with her voice rising a tone- I ate the heart, the baby will be strong and healthy.  
>-The baby would be storng and healthy, but something will get in his way.<br>-And what is that? Please, i've lost everything, don't make me lose my baby.  
>-It is never good to know much about the future, you can't escape it. But well, maybe the baby won't make it but it doesn't mean your lost. You will have other children.<br>-Will i?  
>-Yes, but not like you expect- The witch gave her a smile that froze her heart and left.<br>That night Luna had a dream, she dreamed with dragons, 3 of them, a black, a green and a cream one, they were giant and powerful. Luna was on a castle, surrounded by snow and the dragons were flying. She was cold, and one of the dragons, the green one landed by her side and breathed fire on her face, but it didn't burn. And then she woke up.  
>She looked at her room and her eyes spotted the dragon eggs that magister Xenophilius gave her, a green, a black and a cream one, she was caught by a shiver that ran through her spine, but then her hubsand woke up, she still couldn't find courage to tell him what the witches said, when he asked her she told him the boy would be very strong and that she would give him many other children. Drogo stroked her belly and gave her a gentle kiss in the lips before going out to decide some important things with his blood companions and other khals.<br>So she was left alone with the eggs and the disquietude was so huge that she asked her handmaidens to call the witch again.  
>Today she wasn't wearing the hood and Luna could see her face clearly. She had a brown skin and deep dark eyes. Despite her old age she was still beautiful.<br>-What do you wish khallessi?  
>-I want explanations. I had a very weird dream, there were three dragons, a green, a black and a cream one, like the eggs magiste Xenophilius gave me. In the dream fire couldn't burn me.<br>-So i was right.  
>-About what?<br>-Your children, the greatness in you, everything.  
>-I don't understand.<br>-Well, its not good to know much about you future, but i could prepare you.  
>-Prepare me to what?<br>-Fire and blood.


	7. Bellatrix VII

Bellatrix was sitting in her chambers when Narcissa came to talk to her again.

-Bella i got to ask you something.

-Go on.

-What would you think of the idea of being the king's hand?

Her face of surprise was priceless to Narcissa, there wasn't much that could surprise Bellatrix Greyjoy.

-I would like that, but why do you ask?

-Lucius needs a new hand now that he killed Albus. I want to suggest you.

-Me? A woman? Lucius is a lot more liberal than I expected!

-No he's not. But i have prepared some good arguments. I mean, it's not like he's got much choice. Arthur Tully hates him, Winterfell, Storm's End, High Garden,Dorne and even the Erye will be by his side, expecially now that Arthur's younger son was nominated as the new lord of the Erye since Albus had no sons or living family. All that's lef for Lucius are the Freys and the Greyjoys. Now, the Freys are very unreliable and can't bring us as many swords as the Greyjoys. So Lucius would probably say that dad should be his hand but honestly, the Iron Islands will never accept to have a woman as they're lord and dad only had girls. You are definetly the best choice, but i have to be sure you will accept it, cause being refused by a woman would make him very mad.

-Of course i would accept it, 's a unique oportunity and i wouldn't like to upset Lucius, that would be awful.

-Great, so i'll talk to him!

Narcissa left the room and onlly came back the next morning, not alone but in company of the king. He invited Bellatrix to be his hand, just like Narcissa predicted and she was called to attend the small councill that very day.

-Your grace, i think we should engage prince Draco.

-And with who do you think we should marry him,may I ask?

-Guinevere Tully.

-Are you insane woman?

-Not at all. You see, the Tullys are a very influent house, and since that little occasion with Dorne I though would be sensible to get some alliance. Besides, in case of a possible rebellion we could always use the girl as a hostage, just to keep Lord Tully in line.

-Well, Narcissa was right about you i have to say. I agree with you.

- Should I write the letter your grace?

-Yes you should.

So she did. She also attended all the audiences in the name of the king, he didn't have time to waste with this kind of people.

At night, she went to bed proud of herself, she was the first woman to evr be the hand of the king, and that was not little.


	8. Draco VIII

Draco woke up with his mother calling him to tell him he was going to marry, not anyone but Guinevere Tully. He couldn't believe he would have to marry a damn Tully, not after what happened in Lord Harry's and Lady Hermione's wedding. Actually he was quite surprised that Arthur Tully accept it, but who can refuse a marriage proposal from the prince of the seven kingdoms, especially not from the heir of the iron throne.

Some weeks later his fiancee arrived at King's Landing. He didn't remember her from the wedding, probably because he didn't pay much attention to the Tullys until he was drunk enough to offend one of the biggest houses in Westeros, so he was very curious to see her face, and he wasn't disappointed. Not at all. Guinevere was beautiful, actually beautiful wasn't enough to describe her, with her fire hair and eyes blue like the sky in a sunny day. She had a unique grace, in that deep green dress, she looked like a fairy, straight from the songs.

When Draco welcomed her she was all courtesies, like a true Lady, but her eyes showed disapproval, and he more than ever wished he kept his mouth shut that day.

He was determined to compensate her from what he did, he wanted her to forgive him, not for her, but for himself, he didn't want his bride to be casting him disapproval looks all the time, he was the kind of boy that liked to be appreciated.

A few weeks later, the royal wedding happened, and Draco once more had to deal with the Tullys, Baratheons, Stark and Tyrells, besides all the other houses that attended the wedding, but this time he tried to be the charming prince that he should be.

At the time of the consummation Guinevere, that he started to call Ginny to make things easy, did not cry, she just did obedient all that was requested, but not with pleasure, just as he duty. That let him a little down, after all, he was the handsome prince any girl would love to marry, and he already took girls much more passionate than that elven princess.

" She should be proud of being the chosen one,she will have my royal babes, what else could she want? But why that girl rejects me?" You see, Draco wasn't used to rejection, and that gave him a growing interest in that girl. He was determined to conquer her.

But the next day, she gave him a loving good morning kiss, but her eyes showed no emotion at all, no love, not even a little simpathy, nothing, even though she also didn't show despise, disappointment or hate of any kind.

And so it was the whole day, and the next one, and the next. No feels at all. And that's what freaked him out, he would feel better even if she showed despise, at least he would know what she was feeling. But he couldn't stand all that constant apathy, even at the moments he tried to please her. All she always did was pretend, repeat all that litany that her septa taught her, all those empty courtesies.

Only if he could dislike her, he would feel better, but she was fascinating working on her needle work, reading,singing at the sept…

He hated to think that no matter if he could have her in his arms at any time he wanted, she was untouchable.

In the beginning he took her every night with great passion, trying to make her feel the same pleasure he felt, but after all that fruitless attempts, he stopped to believe that would conquer her somehow. But he still took her every night, at least if he impregnates her that could approach them.

But one day, all this indiference changed, to his surprise, but it wasn't some kind of affection he saw in her eyes. It was fear. She tried to hide it, but he could see. It was definetly fear.


	9. Neville IX

Neville was finally back to Winterfell, but all alone there with only her grandmother, that was already very old and tired, he felt very lonely.

He was never bored however, he was always busy with his Lord affairs. Even so, his loneliness was disapointing and never left him.

Not even Ron was alone in the Erye, he took his brothers Fred and George with him. Only Neville was alone.

One morning a letter arrived, it was from Arthur Tully. Neville opened it glad to have some news, however the news weren't what he expected:

" Dear Neville,

I'm affraid the news I have for you and the others aren't the best ones. I must warn you, before anything, that this letter must be burned after you read it, and that the subject of it is extremely dangerous and shall not be told to anyone but Harry, Hermione and my own family.

I just recieved a letter from my little Ginny, saying that she overheard a conversation between the Queen Narcissa and the hand of the King Bellatrix Greyjoy, in wich the Queen confessed the King poisoned Albus Arryn. The reason i don't yet know, but I think the information is enough. I wanted advices. I feel the duty to make justice to my older friend, but now I see the mistake i made giving my Ginny in marriage to that Lannister monster, but now the mistake was already made. I am lost, what should I do? I think we have enough forces to win them in a war, but with my Ginny as hostage there is nothing I can do. I need your advice.

Arthur Tully. "

Neville was shocked. Albus was always like a father to him and knowing that he was murdered was like a knife in his heart. Suddenly he was taken by a rage he never felt before, a crazy thirst of blood, of revenge. He did not think twice and sent a letter to Arthur, Harry, Hermione and Ron calling them to Winterfell so that they could discuss the plans for making justice.

The waiting almost drove him mad, all he could think about was Albus. The rage has not abbandoned him, it only shared the space with nostalgia in his heart. Everything he did reminded him of Albus, and all alone with his sadness it was nearly impossible to bear, and as the days passed without answers to his letters, he, each time more, dreamed about revenge, of all the ways he could hurt King Lucius. Some horrible things. Neville was not that kind of boy, he has always been kind and gentle, he did not know where all this bitterness came from, and it frightened him, all those macabre thoughts.

Harry's answer to his letter saved him somehow, it gave him something else to think about. All the preparatives to the war council took all his time and so he didn't thought about revenge for a while but, at night, he dreamed about killing the Lannister in the most brutal ways. In the easier nights he dreamed about Albus, memories, mostly, of the time they spent together in Winterfell, back in the time he was just a boy, happy memories, but all of them somehow ended with an Albus lying dead on the floor, with his face terribly deformed in a suffering expression.

Nightmares. Thats all he had.


	10. Luna X

Luna finally started the lessons with Remasa, the witch of the Dosh Khaleen.

-The first step, khaleesi, is to believe not only in the power if your magic but in yourself. When you cast a spell you cannot be unsure, you have to believe that you magic will work, if you doubt it for only one instant it won't work. The second step is to understand the laws of magic. All magic has a price, you have to be sure you can pay it before you cast it.

-What do you mean?

-I mean exactly what I said. Any witchcraft demmands a sacrifice, bigger or smaller depending on the magic. For example, only death can pay for life. Do you understand me?

- Yes.

- Okay the next step you need to know is that even magic has a limit. You can't go back in time, for example, you can't change the laws of nature, nor alterate the natural balance of the universe and it's elements, like making a storm, or an earthquake. You cannt hear other people's thought, unless they give you permission.

- Okay.

- Now there are the temporary spells, these are the easier ones. Let's try one. Levitate that stone.

- How do I do it?  
>- Concentrate on that stone, feel the energy passing from your body to that stone, and then imagine it rising. Be sure of yourself, you can do it I see power in you. But if you don't manage to do it don't be disapointed, cause most people don't manage it in the first time.<p>

Luna concentrated, more than ever in her life, he felt a burst of energy in her body, she tryed to cannalise all that energy in the stone, and imagened it rising. Suddenly she felt an itch in her hands and she lifted her eyes to see the stone floating in the height of about 3 metres.

Remasa had an astonished expression.

- I'm impressed. I never saw anyone who could levitate something that high in the first try. Let's make it harder then. Teleport it three metres left. This time with no instructions.

Luna concentrated again, but this time it all seemed natural, and the stone was soon 3 metres left.

- Explode it.

And it was instantly on fire. A steamy piece of stone hit her in her eyes, but when Remasa checked if she was hurt, she had no burn.

- But how? I was supposed to be burned to the flesh!

- Fire cannot burn a dragon.

And she improved more and more each day, faster than anyone has ever been. She learned elemental magic, occlmency, with the permission of Remasa of course, and even divination of the future. That last one was very strange. In her vision she saw two dark haired man beside a pregnant brown haired woman and a red headed man, and they were all kneeling before her.

These days were amazing and her pregnancy was almost in the end, her baby would be born in about a month, until one day, when she was at a huge ambulant market, she drank a glass of wine. She became very ill and after three days vomiting she spontaneously aborted. Her husband was mad of rage and he went to the man that sold her the wine. When he saw Khal Drogo approuching the man shot him with a bow and arrow, in his armpit. Khal Drogo killed the man with his arrakh, but his injury wound festered and he died a month later.

They wanted to take her to the Dosh Khaleen, and everyone was planning to leave her khalasar, but she begged them to stay at least until Khal Drogo's funeral.

She was all alone in her hut, when she touched one of her dragon eggs. It wasx warm. She touched the others, and they were also warm! Instantly she tough of something. Only death can pay for life. Drogo's blood companions would follow Drogo to the other side anyway, as soon as they leave her in the Dosh Khaleen. She made a plan.

It was the day of her husband's funeral. Everything was already on th pyre,including the dragon eggs when she said:

- Blood companions, I want a confimation of your loyalty to my husband in this sad day.

- Anything my khaleesi desires.- They answered. Perfect.

- Then get in the pyre.

- Khaleesi?

- You heard me, you will burn with your khal.

- But khaleesi, we have to take you to the dosh khaleen.

- Someone else can take me, now get in the pyre!

They obbeyed.

- What are you doing, Luna?- Asked Remasa.

- Only death can pay for life - She said, and magically put fire on the pyre.

All the Dothrakis around were astonished when she got into the burning pyre, but even more surprised whe she got out of it, unharmed, with three dragons.

- I want you to accept me as your queen and follow me to the other side of the narrow sea! Help me take back what is mine! Who's with me?

All the Dothrakis cheered in answer and agreed to follow her to the other side of the narrow sea, through the poisoned water.


	11. Hermione XI

Hermione and Harry arrived at Winterfell, but they were the last, Rony and Arthur were already there.

Usually woman were not invited to war councils, but she was a special case. In fact, Hermione was one of the best strategist in all Westeros, and she could even fight, as she was an excelent archer. Neville welcomed them warmly and they all started the council:

- So as you know, Ginny found out about the murder of our dear friend Albus Arryn. What to you think we should do?

- We have to avege him! I think we should start a war immediatly, we have all the chance aof winning it.- Said Neville.

- Are you mad? They have my sister as hostage, they will kill her.

- Well that is the big dilemma, the reason of this council. Does anyone have any idea?

Hermione, of course, had the solucion:

- I do. She haves to get pregnant.

- What? You want me to allow my daughter to have a child of that monster.

- Yes, cause it will save her life! They won't kill her if she's expecting the heir of the Iron Throne

- Well maybe - said Hary - But for how long will this keep her safe? I mean, the pregnancy lasts nine months, but i'm not sure if it's time enough to win a war, darling.

- I know, but nine months _are_ a lot of time. Time enough to get our own hostage. If we capture someone important enough they won't kill her.

- Hermione, you're brilliant!- Said Harry, kissing her gently.

- Yes she is. But if we kill king Lucius, who will be King in his place?- Asked Arthur.

- One of us, probably, but we can think about it later.- Answered Ron.

- So we just have to wait for Ginny to get pregnant and summon our armies.

- I think you should stay, until we have news from Ginny, to finish to plan everything and discuss our strategys- Said Neville, with an ancious expression.

Everyone agreed, so they all settled in their room, while Arthur Tully sent Ginny a letter:

" My dear Ginny,

Don't worry, my baby. I need to ask you something, however: You have to give prince Draco a child, no matter what you _have_ to. I know it sounds weird but trust your father, and get pregnant as soon as you can. Seduce him, make him mad about you, make him need you and get him a child. Don't worry, cause dad's solving everything for you. And please, when you get pregnant write me as soon as possible, it's very important.

Goodby my little princess, daddy loves you,

Arthur Tully. "

A month passed without an answer from Ginny, until one day a letter arrieved at Winterfell.

Neville, believing it was Ginny's answer, called everyone to see it, but it was something a lot different:

"Lords of the Seven Kingdoms,

I am Luna Targaryen, your legitimate queen. I'm sending you this letter summoning you to fight beside me and help me to get the Throne that is mine. You helped to kill my father, you corrupted your honour and now your in dept with me. If you still have any honor, answer to my call and follow me to victory, if you don't, die trying too stop me."

Everyone in the table was so surprised:

-It looks like we have the opportunity we were waiting for- Said Ron.

- But can we trust this Targaryen girl? What if she's mad like her father? We don't need another Aerys, do we?- Said Arthur.

- I guess we'll have to find out- Hermione said- If she said "Help me or die trying to stop me" she probably have a significant armie, or some very good strategy.

- I think- said Harry- We should answer carefully. Mark an appointment, with all our armies already there, and evaluate her and her forces.

- I agree- Said Arthur.

- But where? Here?- Said Neville.

-Probably Storm's End would be better, its close to the sea, easy for her to go without being overnoticed by the King, and besides, that castle is inpregnable.- Hermione said.

-She's right, all of you summon your armies and we'll meet at Storm's End.

- But wait boys, what about Ginny? If we start summoning our armies the King will certainly find out, and anyone would notice that's suspicous.

- Yeah.

- I think, we should tell Luna Targaryen our difficult situation, and explain we're inclined to accept her propposal. But we have to be careful for that reason, and ask her some time.

When the aswer arrieved, Luna was very direct:

" Three months is the time I give you."


	12. Draco XII

Draco was lying in his bed, Ginny went to the meister Snape for some reason, something about a letter from her family, she said.

But when she arrived she had no letter:

-What about your letter?

- Not yet arrived- She said, closing the door behind her.

For his surprised, she started to untie her dress, without calling for her handmaidens. When she only her corslet was missing she said seductively:

-Could you help me Draco?- With a perveted expression.

- Sure- He said, surprised.

When he got rid of the corslet and touched her naked skin, she shivered. When he saw her reaction he excited and his manhoog touched.

She turned round and faced him with an even more pervected expression. However, her eyes lied. But when she untied his breeches he forgot it completely. He couldn't stop it anymore, so he threw her on the bed and she quickly guided him inside her, in a way she never did before. Not as it was only her duty, but ansiously. As he moved in and out she screamed with pleasure, and even after he poured his semen inside her she did not stop, she asked for more and more. She was wonderful and delicious as she moaned and pressed her body against him desperately and kissed him devouringly. And in that night they did it seven times, and even after she did not let him take his manhood out of her and he slept inside her, for the last three hours of that crazy night, and even while asleep she moaned and shivered sometimes, and pressed her body against him harder and making him go deeper inside her. She even stroked his balls several times. She was definetly a hell of a woman.

When they woke up she smiled and kissed him deeply, but he thought her eyes a little sad.

-Are you okay my princess?

-How couldn't I?-She answered, moaning and fucking him once more.

Could she have faked it all and did it all to please him and be a good wife? "Well, maybe it started like that, but no way those moans were fake" He thought pervertedly.

The next night she did the same thing, the only difference was, that when he arrived, she was already lying there naked and seductively, and when he closed the door she flyed to untie his breeches and she threw him in the bed. This time she was on top, making him insane. And he got to admit, she was not the only one moaning and screaming.

The tird night they did it all over and when they had already done it three times she put his balls in her mouth and sucked it violently.

She was better than any other woman he ever had, she was mad and hot,sensual, spicy, incredibly exciting. Lately, just seeing her made him upright.

They fucked all night long for a month and a half and he never tired and neither did her. He even thought maybe she was starting to like him, not only sexually, but also as a person. They started to talk more often during the day, and they started to know each other better.

One night he was waiting for her at their bed, now it was his turn to wait for her naked in his opinion. But this time, when she closed the door and he rushed to undress her she said:  
>-Wait.<p>

-What is it?- He said confused, and a little disapointed.

- I have good and important news.

-More important than that?- He said putting her hand in his naked upright penis.- More important than that gigantic thing?

- Well, this delicious thing you have between your legs- she said nipping it- is the reason of my news.

He looked at her confused.

-I'm pregnant.


	13. Luna XIII

Luna was on her ship, sailing to Westeros , and there, with her three dragons around her, two on her shoulders and one on her arms, and ships and more ships behind her with her gigantic armie of dothrakis and free unsulieds, she felt very powerful. If she could convince Storm's End, Winterfell, High Garden, Riverrun and de Erye to join her, the war would be almost won already, leaving the Lannisters with very few allies. She already had Dorne, as she talked to the sand snakes that instigated the people of Dorne to avenge their father, prince Oberyn, and the princess Elia, and at the end succeded in pressuring prince Doran to declare war against the Lannisters and join forces with the Targaryen princess.

When she finally saw Storm's End for the first time, she was quite self-assured, but also a little suspicious, that seemed a mysterious and trapping castle, so she decided she would take her dragons to impress them and also three o her unsulied to protect her, and leave her armie ready to avenge any treachery, and also to intimidate them, because her armie was giant, even without the dornishmen with her at the moment.

Once she arrived, she was welcomed with all courtesie by Lady Hermione and Lord Harry Baratheon, and they both seemed fascinated with her dragons. Lady Hermione was a beautiful lady, about Luna's age, and had the brown eyes and curly hair, tippical for a Tyrell. Lord Harry was an interesting men, very short, with a messy black hair and vivid green eyes. She was then introduced to the rest of the lords, Lord Arthur Tully, a ginger gray-headed men, that was about sixty, his son Lord Ronald, a tall and strong men, with orange hair, Lord Mace Tyrell, Hermione's father, and finally Lord Neville of Winterfell, a chubby men with straight black hair and friendly eyes, that looked at her with wonder. She liked them, and her confidence increased a little more.

- I appologise for the postponement of our meeting, your highness, but I had to guarantee the safety of my daughter.

- Of course, is she safe now?

- Well, she's the safer we can make her. I'm affraid she's pregnant of prince Draco.

- Im sorry?

- Excuse me, my queen, but that was the only way we could find of guaranteing her safety while we are at open rebbellion.- Said Lady Hermione.

Luna looked suspicious, but got down to business:

- Then are you joyning me?

Arthur Tully gave her a avaluating look and said:

- Could my queen give us a little time to discuss?

- You had two months.

- I know, your grace, im sorry. We just wanted to make your general a few questions.

- I don't think you understand, Lord Arthur. I am my own general. I have some dothraki and unsulied commanders, but I make my own moves. Anything you wanna ask you can ask me.

- Okay then, how many soldiers you have of your own?- Asked Lord Harry.

- I have eight thousand unsulieds and about five thousand Dothrakis, but I also have Dorne as allie and they provided me about a thousand dornish swords.

- I won't make alliance with anyone who posses slaves- Said Lady Hermione.

- They are no longer slaves. I bought them, but then I freed them and killed the masters of Astapor.

- And my I ask, how did you get those dragons.

- They're my children.

- But how did you revive the eggs.

- Only death can pay for life.

Arthur Tully exchanged a long look with the other Lords:

- May we continue tommorow my Queen? I believe is dinner time.

She did not want to constinue tommorow, but she had no choice but accept it, she needed those allies.


	14. Neville XIV

Neville was completely wondered. Luna Targaryen was the most beautuful woman he ever saw in his entire life. She was fairest than Hermione, Ginny, even more beautiful than Nymeria of Dorne. She was such a fascinating woman, with those charming blue eyes and surrounded by dragons. She had such a grace, such a confidence and such courage. They spent the best night ever in the feast, he could even sit next to her and see her feeding the dragons. She had such an affection for them, that was obvious. She was even nice to him when he tried to talk a little. He asked her how it was on the other side of the narrow sea and she was absolutely polite, and told him about some of the cities she visited. Neville was definetly infatuated by her.

He liked her so that huge was his surprise when, afterwards, Arthur Tully said:

- We can't trust her.

- What? - Neville asked.

- The girl seems mad like Aerys. Did you even hear what she said? "Only death can pay for life". She will fry us all in the first opportunity she haves.

- Well i did not like it either, but I don't think she's like her father. I don't see madness in her, only greatness. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary.

- I don't wanna have anything to do with her and her sorcery- Said Ron.

- Well, she's already here with a 14 thousand people armie in our door. Remember what she said: Help me or die. We can't just say no to her.

- What's the matter with you, guys? She's wonderful! She have dragons!- Said Neville.

- And they freak me out!- Answered Ron.

- Don't you wanna avenge Albus? Don't you want to make justice?

- I do, Neville, but i won't help anyone that could be the mad queen. That's a price I don't want to pay for revenge.

- Well i do! Winterfell will join her.

- Neville, don't be blind by love. She could be a monster.

- know she's not.

- I think we should talk to her soldiers. Ask them if she's the next Aerys of if she's more like Rhaegar.- Said Hermione.

- What? Do you wanna talk to those barbarians?- Asked Ron.

- I do, Ronald.

And so Harry, Neville and Ron went hidden to Luna's armie's camp. They asked many people about her, and specially what they thought about the way she got her dragons. The dothrakis answered:

- They Khal Drogo blood companion. They have die with Khal Drogo.

When they returned they said to the others:

- Well, the soldiers said that the men she burned were Khal Drogo's blood companions, and that after Khal Drogo died, they had to die to anyway with him.

- You see? She's not mad nor evil! She's wonderful!- Said Neville.

Arthur Tully did not seem quite sure about that but agreed anyway:

- I don't like the sound of it, but the Lannisters killed my friend and they now have my daughter. I can't let this go on.

- So are we joyning her?

- Yes. We have more soldiers than she does, if she turns out to be insane or cruel we take the throne.

Neville's reaction was not the best, but he said nothing. He would not let any of them betray


	15. Bellatrix XV

Bellatrix was exhausted, being the hand of the king was not easy, but she still didn't regret accepting it, it was the most powerful she would ever get. She practically ruled the kingdom since Lucius never had much interest in ruling.

When she was finally lying in her bed, someone knocked on the door:

-Come in- She said with an annoyed tone.

It was meister Snape. Bellatrix immediately regretted letting him in, ever since she arrived at King's Landing this ridiculous man with dirty hair bothered her, she didn't trust him.

- I have news, my lady. Princess Guinevere is expecting a child.

- It's wonderful to know that our little princess is fulfilling her obligations.- _Well, so Draco finally hooked the little Tully bitch._

_- _Yes it is, Lady Bellatrix.

- Thank you meister Snape, you may leave now.

She couldn't even believe snotty bothered just to tell her about that.

Bellatrix lay on her bed again. _Now I shall rest. _That's when someone else knocked on her door.

- Come in damn it!

This time it was a much more interesting visitor:

- Lord Varys, what do you have for me.

- My little birds brought me some interesting news. Several war galleys were seen sailing to Storm's End. Also, the Baratheons, Tullys, Starks, Tyrells, Martells and the Arryn Vale called their vassels and reunited their armies in their respective castles.

- What is it? A rebellion? Against the Lannisters of Casterly Rock?

- That's what it seems, My Lady.

_So that's why the little bitch was so willing to open her legs._

_- _What are you waiting for? Summon the small council immediately!

- As you wish, my Lady

- Pansy, help me get dressed now! What are you waiting for, you little whore?

While Bellatrix was waiting on the council table, Lucius arrived:

- What is it about, woman? You are summoning ME in the middle of the night.

- I'm sorry your grace, but the urgency of the situation required it. More than Half of the kingdom has summoned their armies and called for their vassals. There are about four hundred war galleys berth at Storm's End from the other side of the Narrow Sea, and the rumour has it Luna Targaryen is heading this army. Do you know what this sounds like? Rebellion!

Lucius hesitated for a moment:

- Arthur Tully wouldn't dare it, we have his daughter as hostage.

- No, we don't. The princess is pregnant.

Bellatrix watched the fear and desperation glint in his eyes for a second.

- We need an heir. At war times, your life is not certain and neither is Draco's, and he's your only child.

- Well this children got to born sometime.

- Yes, Your Grace, in NINE MONTHS! Until there they could get a much better hostage.

- Who is in this rebellion?

- Tullys, Starks, Tyrells, Martells, and TARGARYEN!

- What do you mean Targaryen?

- I mean Luna Targaryen is no longer a baby and is heading a fourteen thousand people army of Dothraki and the unsulieds she freed in Astapor, without mentioning three dragons!

- There are no more dragons.

- Well, tell her that! It's not a lie, Varys assured me it. My King, we need to call our vassals.

- Who do we have?

- Only Casterly Rock and the Iron Islands. But the Lannisters are worth two.

- Let's hope so.


	16. Hermione XVI

- When do we leave? - Asked Hermione.

-We? I'm affraid you're not going anywhere m'lady.- Answered Harry.

- What? Are you joking? I can fight just as well as many knights, i trained with you! And besides i am the best strategyst you have!

- Exactly, don't worry you will be in all my war councils and if I am in trouble with the strategy i'll send someone to bring you to me.

- Harry, I don't need to be protected! I'm not even pregnant!

- You don't know that, love. You could be, and we still have some time to try.

- I won't accept this.

- Love, I need you here. I need you to protect Storm's End and the queen.

- The queen? She didn't seem like the kind of queen who'd accept being left behind.

- She may not be, but she's sensible. She have no heir, her dragons are still way to small to go to war. She would be safer here, just as you.

- That's not about my safety and nor the queen's, is it? You have a plan.

- My clever girl.

- You want me to know her better, and if she's like Aerys we could get rid of her, and no one would do a thing, cause we have the most important hostage in the world!

Harry was smiling proudly, so she continued:

- But we wouldn't stop the war would we? We still have a death to avenge and Ginny to be rescued. If Luna is mad, you will be king, right?

-Exactly.

A week later, Hermione gave Harry one last kiss and he left with everybody. Only Queen Luna stayed, so Hermione tried to get closer to her. It turned out to be much easyer than she expected, queen Luna was careful, but not paranoid enouth to refuse the friendship of one of her few companys.

After a few weeks, Hermione was quite surprised by her new queen. She was not even close to be mad or dangerous, actually she was very sweet, and for all that time she never even raised her voice nor did anything that could suggest she was like Aerys, and they even became friends. They spent their days riding horses, doing needle work and watching as the dragon grew more and more. Dragons were definetly fascinating, and the both girls used to spend hours teaching them stuff and taking care of them. They also had to rule a little, once in a while a petitioner showed up and they had to attend them, but nothing big really happened, not until that night.

Had been a month since Harry and the army left. The castle had a reduced garrison of guards. In the middle of the night, Hermione heard a battle horn, she got up immediatly and looked out the window, but did not see anything, but it meant nothing. She knew King Lucius was to clever to think that a siege was a possible solucion to get his hands on the queen, not having an army that was half as much as his enemy's. No, he needed a quick break in.

Hermione got dressed quickly, grabbed her bow and arrows and ran. the moment she left the room she saw her guards in a single combat with some invadors she ran past them and hurried to Luna's room, however, in the way, she was intercepted by two invadors armed with swords. With her bow she had the advantage of long range, so she quickly shot them in the weakness of the armors, but she could only kill one and hurt a little the other before he was to close to use the arrow, so she unsheated a dagger. He tried to hit her but she escaped and stabbed him in the eye spot of his helmet, right in his eye, and he passed out.

Whe she arrived in Luna's room, all that there was left was a pile of carbonized corpses. She was standing there, with her dragons perched on her, and by the look in her eyes you couldn't tell that she was the sweet girl of before. So Hermione finally saw what Luna really was. A strong and just queen, that could be the kinder woman in the universe, but that could also burn everything to the ground to protect her children. And Hermione admired her, she was the rightful queen.


	17. Harry XVII

They've been marching for days when Harry first spots the Lannister army. Daenerys's army was split in several pieces to attack many strategic points at the same time. The Baratheon garrison marched north with half of the Targaryen's, moving to King's Landing,while the other half would stay in Storm's End to protect the queen, the Tyrell army also marched north, but throughout the ocean road to attack the Westerlands, the Tully army was split in half, half would stay at the Twins, to guarantee Lord Walder's loyalty, and the other half was going to attack the Westerlands throughout North, the Starks would fight the Greyjoys, the Martells would slay the Golden Company contracted by the Lannisters when they try to cross the narrow sea from Volantis to Dorne and the Vale garrison would combat the Second Sons, also contracted by Lannisters, when they try to land in Westeros coming from Braavos.

When Harry arrived at the edge of Kingswood a huge Lannister army was waiting for them, about 15 thousand men, the colourful flags swinging in the wind. Bellow the Lannister flag, he could also see houses Mallery, Rosby, Blount and Stokeworth. The battle horns were sound and the battle began, as the forefronts rushed against each other. The Baratheon's forefront was composed by unsullieds, organized in a phalange, right behind them there were the westerosi infantry, armed with axes, spears, and swords, then the archers. Harry was at the rearguard with the cavalry, formed by noble knights.

The battle was bloody, all around the noise of steel against steel, warriors screaming, either because of rage or pain, was all that could be heard.

Harry attacked a Lannister first, the Lion in his shield still shining untouched. The Lannister defended Harry's first lunge with his shield, and attacked him, but Harry easily deflected his blow, and attacked again and again. The other knight managed to defend his lunges, but he was starting to lose space, so when the knight attacked him harry defended himself with his shield and pierced his head with the spear.

The adrenaline of the battle flowed in his veins as he quickly killed another knight, when his horse was shot. so he got rid of his spear and drew his sword. At this point there were no forefront and rearguard anymore, it was all mixed in a chaotic confusion. A man armed with a giant axe attacked him, but Harry defended the blow with his shield. The impact strength trembled his bones, but luckily the axe was stuck in his shield and before the other man had a chance to draw his sword Harry wounded him in the armpits and he fell.

Harry killed several other men before he defied an experientced knight, and this time, it wasn't easy for him. The Lannister knight was very agile and very strong, at this point Harry's shield was already in pieces and his armour was damaged. He barely defended a lunge before the knight hit him again, and Harry was starting to get tired. The knight knocked him on the ground but before he could finish him, Harry thought of something: Hermione. She was waiting for him at Storm's End, and possibly with a child in her belly, he couldn't die, not now. That thought gave him a new strength and energy, so when the knight was going to pierce him he avoided the blow and hit the knight's feet, unbalancing him and knocking him on the ground and Harry, on top of him cut his throat.

At this moment the Lannister battle horn sounded announcing that they were going to retreat, but it was already too late, the Lannister army was slain, and only about a hundred men escaped, all the rest was killed or made prisoner.

However, Harry was badly wounded, he had a very deep cut on his leg, so his squire, Colin Umber had to drag him to the camp. Now that the adrenaline was gone, Harry was feeling an agonizing pain and was trying hard not to scream. After a particularly painful pang he fainted.


End file.
